Sasuke's Punishment
by NinjaLovers
Summary: After having an argument with Naruto, Sasuke learns that ticks a person like Naruto off has very bad outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasuke's Punishment**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Naruto!

**Warnings:** Adult situations

**Sneak peep:** Naruto smirks and does a few hand signs. All the other Narutos' hands starts glowing purple then, they run at Sasuke. His arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. As they kiss, one of the clones comes up from behind Sasuke and slides its cock in his ass. Sasuke flew opened and widened more than before. He screamed/ moaned loudly, as he felt the clone's huge cock inside.

* * *

><p>Sasuke did something he never expected he'll do in his 16 whole years of life….He ran. No wait, he did run. He ran like HELL. Why you might ask? Because of a very very VERY horny blonde who was recently chasing him. It wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything to deserve this….Ok; he may have made the dobe a bit angry. But he did it on the daily basis, so what made today so different? Their routine was like this: Argue. Fight. Argue some more. And then make-up. But today, they argued and then Naruto's started to snarl at him as his eyes turned red. Sasuke's thought process went from 'Naruto is such a dumbass' to 'Oh shit! I'm so dead!' That was about the same time when sasuke broke ten and dashed down the streets of Konoha.<p>

"Get back here, teme!" Naruto shouted with a growl as he pursued Sasuke.

"No way in hell, dobe!' Sasuke shouted back, as he quickly turned a corner and ran in a dark alley.

Naruto smirks, and then casts the shadow clone jutsu blocking the exits of the alley and over the rooftops. "Heh. There's a new jutsu that pervy sage taught me, I think I'll test it out."

Sasuke pulls out his kusanagi and readies himself. "Ha! Like some new jutsu is going to help you win a fight with me!" He smirked. Naruto smirks as well and does a few hand signs. All the other Narutos' hands start glowing purple then, while they charged toward Sasuke. He hurriedly dodges some of hands, as he slashed and swung his blade gracefully. Sasuke thanked god that, he was quick on his feet or he would have been more overwhelmed than he already was. Though it was long the he reached his limit. As each hand that he didn't dodge touches him, the clones slowly jumped away. Sasuke pants softly and is eventually backed into a corner. He held his kusanagi tightly in front of him, while his eyes searched for a way out.

"That lust jutsu should be taking effect soon." Naruto said with a smirk.

"The….what…justu?..." Sasuke panted, his body slowly began to fail him. His knees were pressed together to prevent them from trembling. The feeling of pure heat washed over him. His mind was started to create thoughts of Naruto that he really shouldn't be thinking about his best friend. His blade was shaking slightly as he glared at the dobe with lust and anger.

Naruto's smirk widens. "This justu was made for pervy sage to get himself laid. I just had to see if it works on you as well."

"Me?...Why me?..." Sasuke groaned in displeasure as his blade fell onto the ground with him falling suit. He panted heavily, as the heat consumed him. Sasuke desperately looked up at Naruto. He was on all fours; his face was dusted with a light pink.

"Three reasons. First you always were my rival, and always calmed to be better than me. Two, you are cold hearted. And three," Naruto said as he lifts up Sasuke. "I love you…" He kisses him. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, as his body seemed to go on auto-pilot and kisses Naruto back. Naruto reaches down and strokes his cock. Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto's warm hand on his cock, making him even more unbearably hot. Oh how he hated that dobe right now, but at the same thing, he couldn't help feeling a bit flatter by Naruto's love confession. He couldn't remember how or when his pants and his boxers disappeared, but he didn't care. He moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and closing his eyes. His arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. As they kiss one of the clones comes up from behind Sasuke and slides its cock in his ass. Sasuke's eyes flew opened and widened more than before. He screamed/ moaned loudly, as he felt the clone's huge cock inside. The pleasurable pain was almost overbearing, but it did help him cool down.

"Fuckin dobe! Haven't you heard of lube!" He snapped at the blonde angrily with a few tears in his eyes. Though soon after relaxing and clone fucking him, the overwhelming heat stated to consume him again. "aha….faster….nghh.."

The clone replies, "Aww, my Sasu but you're so tight." Naruto bends to his knees and starts sucking Sasuke off. Sasuke gasped loudly and thrusts into Naruto's mouth.

"Naru…aha…hnn…..Naru….NARUTO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he released his seed in Naruto's mouth. His body tightened as he arched into Nauto's mouth.

"Mmm. That's my Sasu." Naruto kisses him, giving a taste as the clone releases in his ass. Sasuke whimpers softly, he clung onto Naruto and weakly kissed him back.

"Naruto…..So good….More please…" Sasuke panted and kissed Naruto's cheek. "More…Oh please fuck me…I need more…Master…" Sasuke added. He would never admit to Naruto that was a bit of a masochist. He had already lost A LOT of his dignity already, there was no need to add more oil to the fire.

"As you wish," Naruto replies as another clone takes the last ones place and fucks him fast and hard. Sasuke moaned and cried in complete bliss faster than the first time; coming as much as his body would let him. Sasuke's body felt like jell-o and he couldn't even remember his name. "Naru…." He whispered before passing out.

"hmmm now how do i handle this mess? ah! "Naruto takes him to his house that was nearby, and then ties him up all nice and tight.


	2. important please read!

Ok, guys and gurls. I'm in need of a beta reader and also inspiration. Actually to be honest, I have been extremely busy with just life lately and now have time to start updating my stories again. But the problem is I need your help with choosing with one to vote on which story should be updated first. I have setup a poll on my profile for you the fans to vote upon your favorite. And if you want to have your idea for the next chapter of whichever story you vote upon, you can either request it in my review or just simply private message me.

_With Hope and Love,_

_NinjaLovers_


End file.
